


Hair

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Ridiculously fluffy drabble for my Wincest loving mom.





	Hair

Sam lay back in the bath letting the water cover his body. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, enjoying the momentary peace and relaxation.

 

He lay like that happily for a few moments. Only opening his eyes when he heard the click and creak of the door opening. He saw Dean walk in, in the dim motel light.

 

Wordlessly Dean walked behind Sam who had sat up at this point. Still silent he leaned down kissing Sam's head. He'd always loved Sam's hair, though he teased him about its length the thought of Sam ever cutting it disgusted him.

 

He reached for Sam's shampoo and conditioner. They were somewhat expensive but he would never let Sam use the cheap 2 in 1 crap he used himself.

 

He scooped up a cup of water pouring it gently over his head shielding Sam's eyes so no water could get in. Running his hand through Sam's silky locks absently pouring a generous amount of shampoo on his head.

 

He worked it in, lathering him carefully. Sam let out a relaxed moan making Dean smile. He massaged his scalp a little bit longer before grabbing the cup again to rinse it out. He repeated the process with the conditioner.

 

Once Sam's hair was all clean he pressed his nose into it breathing in the fruity scent. He gave him another chaste kiss and let out a contented sigh.

 

"Love you." Dean said his words muffled by hair. Sam smiled.

 

"Love you too."


End file.
